When performing music using an amplified instrument it is often desirable to modify the audio signal electronically before amplifying the signal and converting it to audible sound. For example, a musician playing an electric guitar at the front of a stage may have one or more electronic effects pedals, or a pedal board including one or more effects pedals, connected between the guitar and the amplifier, which may be at the back of the stage. Such an arrangement may result in a need for one or more long audio cables.
Even greater cable lengths may be needed, for example, if a musician is performing at the front of a stage using an electric guitar connected by wireless audio signal link to a receiver at the back of the stage. In this case it may be necessary to route the audio signal from the receiver to effects pedals at the front of the stage, and back to an amplifier at the back of the stage, using audio cables spanning, in total, twice the depth of the stage. Long audio cables may compromise audio sound quality. Thus, there is a need for a system for connecting effects pedals into an audio signal system which avoids the need for long cables.